


Four Times｜最好的时光

by Rachel_Er



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 笼在咖啡香气里的琴房下午，香草冰淇淋的炽热夏天，叫人目眩神迷的发热幻梦，和辗转流连的不眠之夜。那是真的，还是在做梦？Eddy的爱情在寻常的20岁里野蛮生长，生出的枝条和开出的花横冲直撞，那是又甜蜜又难捱的最好的时光。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

日头开始西斜的时候，琴房的门被打开一条缝，Brett探了半个脑袋进来。

“练好久了Eddy，”他手里端着两杯咖啡，还冒着热气，“要不要喝咖啡？”

彼时Eddy正焦头烂额、满头大汗，见着Brett悠哉游哉的样子，不免更加忧心如焚。

“哥们，你看我像是有闲心喝咖啡的样子吗？”Eddy擦了一把头上的汗，弓子都没放下，“音乐会就下周了，我这还哪哪都没练好呢。”

“练什么呢搞得这么紧张……”Brett大摇大摆地走进来，拿起他谱架上的乐谱翻了翻。“维尼亚夫斯基，第二小提琴协奏曲，”他一字一顿地读道，接着抬起头来，幸灾乐祸地拍了拍Eddy的肩膀，“哇哦，厉害了，我只能说祝你好运哥们，哈哈哈。”

“你还笑，”Eddy作势要拿弓子打他，“我到时候死都不知道怎么死的！”

“不过说真的，你是哪练不好啊，”Brett看了他一眼，又继续翻乐谱，“我感觉你这一年技艺突飞猛进，就算是维尼亚夫斯基应该也不在话下才对。”

“真是承蒙你高看了啊，”Eddy故作夸张地大声道，“不才在下，第一乐章都还没练好！”

“啊，那也没什么其实，”Brett若有所思地道，“毕竟这首曲子就是第一乐章最难。第三乐章看起来可怕，由慢往快了连倒不是那么难处理了。”

“这首你拉过？”Eddy挑了挑眉毛，看了一眼Brett。练了这么长时间以后，他知道Brett所言非虚；第一乐章还没练好这话着实不假，不过二三乐章倒确实已练得七七八八。

“嗯，”Brett点点头，“我去年专业课就考的这个。说真的，难确实是难，但也不是不能克服。主要还是得摸到诀窍。”

“是吗？”Eddy有些怀疑地道，“你倒说说看，有什么诀窍？”

“你先说说你是哪个地方拉不好？”Brett转过来面对着他。

“每一个地方……”Eddy嘟囔道，接着还是抬起头，用弓子指着乐谱道：“最难练的还是这里，第二段的单三部曲这几组下行。”

他说着从一连串十六分音符倚音经过句开始拉，快速分解和弦之后接入维尼亚夫斯基惯用的连顿弓，接着下行旋律将乐曲过渡至双音演奏，其后又再现变奏一次。这一段本该倚音轻柔流畅，连顿弓清晰有力，两种音乐性格弹性交融、和谐鲜明；可惜，Eddy练下来总是不得要领，十六分音符几度差点偏离主干，后接的连顿弓更是黏黏乎乎。

“唉，太难听了。”Eddy拉了十几个小节，最终自己对自己忍无可忍，弓子停在当中没再继续往下拉了。

Brett听完，若有所思地道：“其实差不多有那意思。只需要改进一点点细节……”

“没错，亿点点细节，”Eddy扶了扶额头，有点想要尖叫，“我离海菲茨只有亿点点差距。”

看到Eddy濒临崩溃的神情，Brett反而笑起来，不过这回不是幸灾乐祸了——在黄昏的日光中，他的笑容像是无奈的温柔。

“其实我当时练的时候比你难听多了，”他说着接过Eddy手里的小提琴，略微调了一下音，“十六分音符这段，我一开始是根据半音找的主干音，结果音准都跑没边了，简直荒腔走板。”

“不是直接找倚音半音吗？”Eddy觉得奇怪。

“认真的吗，哥们，”Brett瞪大了眼睛，“你直接找半音，音准居然还挺不错的？有绝对音感就是了不起。”他把Eddy的琴架好，又说：“我后来从头开始，先把每组和弦的主干音找到，然后根据主干音来找前倚音音准。虽然方法笨了点，但最后练下来效果还不错。”

他说完，也开始拉Eddy之前拉的那一段。乐曲从琴弦上流泻的一瞬，Eddy不由得微微一怔。Brett拉的和他自然是同一支曲子，可在他听来却是天差地别。乐句以一连串流畅且安静的倚音伊始，音色柔和婉转、清丽照人，叫人几乎一瞬间便领略到维尼亚夫斯基那典雅如歌的浪漫美质。随着乐曲的发展，其中情绪也逐渐高涨起来；Eddy看着Brett，没法控制地感到心跳加速。Brett拉琴的时候仿佛换了一个人，先前浑不在意的神情这会儿完全消失了；他眼睛微微低垂着，嘴唇微抿，认真得近乎虔诚。

当乐句转入那一连串的下行乐句时，Eddy惊得睁大了眼睛。该如何形容那样的音乐呢？那当然是维尼亚夫斯基，如许真挚的抒情性与绮丽的技巧水乳交融，是波兰作曲家的浪漫本质；但那也是Brett Yang，Eddy即使闭上眼睛也能知道那是Brett Yang。那一连串自高把位下行的连顿弓铿锵有力，连续断奏的每一个音符都颗粒清晰，玲珑剔透如珠玉坠地。一弓四拍的圆弧形换弦之后，旋律的起伏如翻涌的海潮，一浪高过一浪地朝Eddy涌过来，那样富有诗意和力量的乐句是维尼亚夫斯基，却也烙上了Brett Yang的个人印记——那是只属于他、光辉灿烂的自由浪漫。

此时太阳已经西斜了，橙色的光芒自大片的落地窗洒在琴房里，和咖啡的香气一起氤氲得一室暖意融融。Brett拉完双音便停下了演奏，抬起头来的时候额头上沁着一层薄汗，日光落在他的头发上、眼睛里，给他镀上了一层柔和的金色。Eddy愣愣地望着他，方才的旋律还在他脑子里轻轻回荡着。他不着边际地想着，Brett真像一团光。

那团光走过来，面目依旧是Eddy再熟悉不过的样子，这会儿神情又恢复了平日的松弛柔和。Brett把琴还给他，Eddy愣了半秒才回过神来把琴接住。他碰到Brett微微出汗的手，突然有种想把那只小手握住的冲动，旋即被自己的念头惊了一惊。

“还可以吧？”Brett把手收回去，挠了挠脑袋。Eddy决定假装那一闪而过的失望是他自己编造出来的。

“很漂亮，Brett，”Eddy发自内心地说，“真的很美。”

“所以说，也不是真的难得没法操作，”Brett笑着说，“我能练，你不也能？”

“你那段下行是怎么练的呢？”Eddy敛了敛心神，不再看Brett的面孔，“下弓连顿弓总觉得别扭，手是僵的。”

“这段我也练了好久呢，”Brett说，“一开始连顿弓始终练不好，甚至想过用一般跳弓糊弄过去算了，但真的不行，太难听了。因为练不好，所以又回过头去磕技术。《现代教程》的第4首和第9首你练过吗？还有《随想曲》第15首。这几首练完，我感觉就差不多了。”

“为了这两句，你又练了三首练习曲？”Eddy发觉自己有些冒汗。《随想曲》倒还好说，《现代教程》的曲目实在是艰深冷门，他一首也没有练过。

“不止这两句啊，”Brett摇摇头，“第一乐章结尾又是这种弓法，反复好几次。更别说别的曲子了，维尼亚夫斯基就是个连顿弓狂魔。反正总得练的。”他停了一会儿，又想起来什么似的接着说：“对了，我练《现代教程》还有点发现呢。我发现一弓下去，每走完一个音，弓子稍微有弹性地离开琴弦，这样音色会灵动有力一些。”

“那不就是飞顿弓？”

“是啊，我比较喜欢这种音色，所以最后用在这首曲子里了，”Brett露出一个有些狡黠的笑容，“其实严格按照曲谱的话，应该是连顿弓弓不离弦的。但有时候自己改变一点，无伤大雅。”

“我就说呢，怎么感觉和我听的录音都不一样，”Eddy发觉自己没法控制地勾起一个温柔的微笑，“不过真的很棒。很适合你。”他又看了一会儿乐谱，然后拿起琴弓指了指其中一行：“还有这里。换弦的时候音总是会高一点点，感觉很难拉准。”

Brett凑过来看，眉头微微皱着。“这里我是从很慢的速度练的，然后一点一点地加到正常速度，”他说着又比划了一下这一行的第二小节，“还有这个F和A的十度，我按着太僵，所以换把了。但你手比我大，应该可以直接按，照理来说效果会比我更好。”

Brett说完就在Eddy身边坐下了，拿起乐谱又开始翻，一边翻一边喝咖啡。Eddy看着他，一瞬间又觉得惭愧起来。这道理他其实早该明白，世上哪有什么奇迹能使人轻而易举地掌握复杂的技巧，也难有美丽的音色可以信手拈来。Brett是下了多少苦功才把这支曲子练到这般程度呢？那令Eddy赞叹不已的个人特质也不是随随便便就能妙手偶得。Eddy原觉得自己练得够努力了，可跟Brett下的工夫比，他又不知差了多少？

Brett年纪长Eddy一岁，虽说对他倒没什么对兄长的敬畏之心，但Eddy发觉自己多少算是一直追逐着他的影子。他当然是热爱音乐的，可如果没有Brett在他身边，他现在还会在这里吗？他们十三四岁相识，从此Eddy总是有意无意地和Brett做一样的事：和Brett一起加入乐团、参加Brett报名的比赛、考入和Brett一样的音乐学院。Brett永远不知疲倦似的一直往前跑，而Eddy也不能停下，他要够到那团炽热的太阳似的光，他要和Brett并肩而行。如今Eddy已经比Brett长得高了，自问拉琴的技术和天分也不比Brett差，硬要说的话甚至还占了些手型和音感的优势。但Brett似乎还是在他前面；那团光仍然如数年前一样吸引着他往前追赶，一直追到天涯海角。他得继续往前跑，是为了能追上Brett，但在追逐的过程中又逐渐明白他不全然是为此。他得对得起自己，也对得起手上这把琴。

这时Brett喝完了咖啡，站起来伸了个懒腰，准备往外面走。

“那我不烦你练琴了。我也得回去再练练，见鬼，下个月要考的曲子又难得要命……”他低声抱怨了几句，末了又话锋一转，抬起头来问Eddy：“你要不要维尼亚夫斯基小协的录音？我有一张弗兰塞斯卡蒂的唱片，特别好，我感觉对我启发挺大的。”

“好啊，你借我听听。”Eddy答道。

“那我回去拿。”Brett冲他笑了一下，然后眨了眨眼睛。他的笑容笼在夕照里，不知为何夺目得过分，Eddy看着他，不禁呆了一呆。他很快转身离去了；Eddy定了定神，又拿起琴开始练习。

那次音乐会Eddy发挥得极好，若让他自己评价，说是上大学以来拉得最好的一次协奏曲也不为过。结束以后Brett和很多人围在一起笑着恭喜他，而Eddy那一瞬间忽然很想拥抱他，甚至比拥抱更多。周围熙来攘往，人声鼎沸，Eddy最终只是对他说：“谢谢你，Brett。”

Brett有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛，好像不明白为什么Eddy要谢自己。他想了一会儿后恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，然后满面笑容地说：“你说那张唱片？我没骗你吧，就是很绝。你可以留着听。”末了又用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下，“拉得真漂亮啊，Eddy！”

那张弗兰塞斯卡蒂的唱片的确是一件不可多得的杰作。Brett给他的是一柄飞利浦公司出品的银线小双张，里面除了维尼亚夫斯基的小协还收录了好几首别的协奏曲。Brett平时精打细算，上街必逛唱片中古行，又最爱买这样的中价版辑子，买完以后总爱跟他炫耀这等于省了多少杯珍珠奶茶。Eddy收到以后听过许多次，四十年代的录音如今听来底噪很大了，可那绮丽灵动的音色仍然闪耀着金子一般的光芒。他一边听一边又想起那个琴房里的下午，西斜的阳光氤氲着咖啡香气笼在他们四周，Brett的演奏也是这般闪烁着令他目眩神迷的光。他想着Brett琴声里的浪漫美质或许也其来有自，Brett的心里也有着值得他追逐的光吗？Eddy闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现出挚友的面容，心里想着那真是一件幸福的事。


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

硬要说的话，Eddy没那么喜欢夏天。布里斯班、黄金海岸，一到夏天游客多得要命，美国人、欧洲人纷纷挤过来度圣诞假期，商场和饭馆都水泄不通。气候也实在是炎热潮湿得令人难以忍受，室内室外都像是蒸小笼包的屉子。夏天总是充斥着各式各样令人不快的小意外，他已记不得有多少次午后突降暴雨，他不得不用衣服裹着琴盒发疯似的往家里跑。

Eddy决定今天也是一个令人讨厌的夏日——他已经在小排练室里跟小提琴弦轴搏斗了半个小时，眼下不知谁又把中央空调关了，他被热得头昏脑胀，抬起头来都不知道哪里是北。

“喂！”Brett的声音不知何时就突然蹦过来了，“你在这干嘛呢？”

“大哥！你打哪儿来的啊？”Eddy被吓了一跳，昏昏沉沉地抬起头来，Brett的面容闯进他的眼睛。

“我上完大课来找你吃午饭啊，”Brett手上拿着一个冰淇淋，头也不抬地专心吃着，“这里怎么这么热？还好我买了冰淇淋……”

“那你没给我买吗？”Eddy把琴放下，难以置信地说。

“你又没说你要吃，”Brett狡辩道，“再说了，你不是要保持身材吗，吃什么冰淇淋？”

“这他妈的太热了，”Eddy擦了一把额头上的汗，“快给我吃一口。”

Brett后退一步，用另一只手护住他的冰淇淋，“我咬过的诶！”

“行行好，Bretty，给我吃一口，”Eddy拿腔拿调地装着可怜，“我在这鬼地方煎熬两小时了，真的很热。”

“行吧，如果你不介意的话。”Brett慢吞吞地走过来，似乎很不情愿出让他宝贵的冰淇淋。他捻着那支吃了一小半的冰淇淋递到Eddy面前，身体也跟着靠过来，乳脂奶油的甜香一瞬间盈满了Eddy的鼻腔。Brett握着冰淇淋蛋卷的手指雪白干净，几乎和蛋卷上面的奶油一个颜色，修得整整齐齐的指甲像一块剔透的白玉。因为天气太闷热的缘故，Eddy的脑子似乎也像搅打奶油一样糊成了一团，以至于他发觉自己没法控制地呆望着Brett的手，很难挪开视线。这该死的夏天。

“你要不要吃啊？”Brett皱起眉头，不很耐心地说。

Eddy迟钝地点点头，微微弯下腰去靠近那支冰淇淋。冰淇淋已经有点化了，上面有些没了形状，化掉的奶液终于在蛋卷的边缘绷不住，开始往下淌。Eddy靠得很近，能够看到那纤巧的手指上指甲盖的纹路，他不知道为什么又感到心跳加速。化掉的冰淇淋继续往下淌着，Brett似乎没注意到那液体就要滴到自己的手指上；Eddy愣愣地盯着那滴奶液，忽然鬼使神差地倾靠过去，探出舌头去碰。他觉得自己应该是碰到了Brett的手指，那柔软的触感和香草冰淇淋的味道一并挠在他的舌头上，给他过了一道温柔的闪电。他很突兀地站起身来，觉得自己耳朵烫得厉害，心脏怦怦直跳。为了掩饰尴尬，他一把夺过Brett手上剩下的冰淇淋，不顾Brett的抗议三下五除二全部吃掉了。

“老哥，我才吃了一点点！”Brett不满地嚷道。

Eddy没法答话，因为他嘴里全是冰淇淋。甜蜜的香草奶油在他口腔里鲁莽地横冲直撞，冰凉的温度激得他差点跳起来。他被冰得有些眼前模糊，穿着白T恤的Brett在他视野里不那么清晰了，看上去有点像一团香草奶油。他费了半天劲才把冰淇淋全部咽下去，这凉沁沁的温度似乎使他的脑子有办法正常运转了。

“谢了，哥们，”他敛了敛思绪，确认自己可以条理清晰地说话，“真好吃。冰淇淋救我于水火。”

“噎不死你。”Brett白了他一眼。

“我是在帮你解决问题，”Eddy狡辩道，“排练室里不允许吃东西，所以我吃了，帮你承担风险。”

“那还真是谢谢你啰，”Brett哼了一声，“走吧，去吃午饭。”

“我觉得我没空吃午饭了——我得把我的琴弄好。”Eddy看了一眼小桌上他可怜的伙伴。

“你的琴怎么了？”

“一直跑弦，”Eddy皱着眉头说，“拉一会儿就跑了，不知道是天气还是什么原因。调也调不好。”

“我看看呢。”Brett的脑袋凑过来，手刚伸出去又缩了回来。“我先去洗手。”他讪讪地笑了笑。

他们一块儿去洗了手，回到排练室一起研究Eddy的小提琴。Brett拿起琴拉了几个音阶，果不其然没拉一会儿就跑了音；调音之后再拉一次，结果还是一样。他沉吟片刻，把琴拿下来捧在怀里，然后小心翼翼地转动弦轴。他把弦轴取下来，放回轴孔里感觉了一会儿，半晌后皱着眉头下了结论。

“是弦轴松了啊。”Brett说。

“是啊，我也知道，”Eddy叹了口气，“也不知道什么原因，昨天还好好的。”

“有可能是天气的原因，最近湿度比较大，”Brett把那枚弦轴放在手心观察了一会儿，“感觉弦轴确实磨损得有点厉害了。可能得换一个弦轴。”

“我现在上哪儿去换？下午就有个重奏考试。”Eddy又开始出汗了。见鬼的天气，见鬼的夏天。

“要不然你再装两个金属微调，救一救急。”

“那我装着四个金属微调去考试？”Eddy绝望地说，“考官看到怎么想，‘这家伙把这里当幼儿园吗？’”

“这……”Brett也觉得不妥，想了一会儿又提议道：“要不然，你今天用我的琴去考？回头再找Olaf给你换弦轴。”

Eddy摇摇头说：“这支曲子我没用你的琴练过，就这么去考只怕要坏事。我一人坏事倒还罢了，这是重奏考试，要是害得别人一起坏事，那才不好。”

Brett也犯了难，手里握着那枚弦轴又思索了片刻。末了他抬起头来朝Eddy笑了笑，眼里闪着灵动的光，“还有一个办法。”

他向Eddy要了一块松香，然后在小桌前坐下，拿了一把刮刀开始刮。松香的粉末纷纷扬扬地落在桌面上，很快堆起了薄薄的一层。他把Eddy的琴拿过来细细打量了一番轴孔，接着用小指指腹沾了一层松香，然后探进琴头的轴孔里。Brett雪白的小指纤细灵巧，很快就给轴孔里面上了一层松香粉末，又如此反复了两次，直到轴孔里面盖满一薄层松香。确认可以以后，他又拿过之前卸下来的弦轴小心翼翼地给转了回去，食指和拇指小幅度地仔细拧，直到将Eddy的琴恢复原样。他把琴夹在锁骨上，开始调音。Eddy发觉自己没法把视线从那双纤巧的手上移开。

“我感觉可以了，”Brett抬起头来笑着说，“你试试呢？”

Eddy心不在焉地哼了一声，一手把琴接过来，另一只手下意识地将Brett的手握住。他捉着那只手放在面前看，骨节分明的手指纤细精巧，好像很容易就能被Eddy的手包裹住。那截好看的小指上还沾着松香，稍微一动粉末就抖落下来，落到Eddy的手心里。

“手好小啊，Brett。”他做梦似的说。

这只漂亮得令Eddy目眩神迷的小手能演奏出铿锵凌厉的音乐，也能给轴孔洒上精到毫厘的松香；如果亲吻它，那会是什么滋味？会像香草冰淇淋一样甜美吗？Eddy被自己的绮念惊了一惊，又过了几秒才如梦方醒地松开Brett的手，耳朵烧得厉害。他一瞬间觉得这排练室热得一分钟也待不下去。

Brett只是低低地应了一声，没有再答话。Eddy背过身去把琴架好，绝望地企盼着Brett没有注意到他刚才的失态。他竭力敛了敛心神，希望自己能把注意力集中在小提琴上，运弓时手却有些抖。

他拉了一会儿才意识到自己拉的是快速分解和弦，音色听上去是正常了，不再拉上一会儿便开始跑弦。他转过身来，轻轻地清了清嗓子，然后放下琴说：“好像是好了。”

Brett点点头，脸上露出满意的神情。谢天谢地，他看上去一切如常。

“但这也只是个临时办法，你的弦轴还是得换，”Brett说，“不过就一场考试应该还捱得过去。祝你好运，哥们。”

“谢了，Brett。”Eddy感觉自己的脑子差不多算是恢复了基本运转，但这里还是热得要命。

“你要请我吃冰淇淋哦。”Brett提出了要求。

“你要吃什么都行。”你要天上的星星吗？我可以摘给你。

“那好，我要吃个贵的，”Brett冲他狡黠地笑笑，“我要吃意式Gelato——榛果太妃糖口味、海盐巧克力口味、萨巴雍甜酒口味……”

Eddy低声应承着，跟在Brett后面走出小排练室。他发觉自己开始注意到一些从前不曾注意的事：Brett的黑发看上去柔软蓬松，让他想用脸颊去蹭；Brett覆着薄汗的后颈和肩膀形状很美，让他想用手抚摸；Brett的手，漂亮纤细、灵活柔软的手，应当值得一切温柔的亲吻和细致的爱抚。Brett当然并非一夜之间变得这样迷人而可爱，Eddy只是奇怪他自己为什么到今天才注意到。那倾慕的种子应当是在许久以前就埋下了，只是在这个夏天忽然开始蔓生疯长，生出的枝条和开出的花横冲直撞，似乎要把Eddy的心脏都撑破。Eddy看着Brett在他前面哼着曲儿往前走的身影，忽然觉得这酷热难耐的天也没有这么面目可憎。Brett像是又甜又凉的香草冰淇淋——而布里斯班的悠悠夏日还长着。


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

如果时间倒退回六小时以前，Eddy说什么也不会多吃那一份生牛肉塔塔——他瘫软在学校医院门诊的椅子上，悔恨无比地想着。Brett在他面前忧心忡忡（且徒劳无用）地来回踱步，Eddy本该对此感到烦躁，但他发现自己现在连喊烦的力气都没有。

这时检验科的医生叫到了Eddy的名字，Brett立马转过来对Eddy说：“我去拿，你在这里就好。”

Eddy哼哼了两声以示应答，觉得自己说话的话很可能会再次吐出来。Brett很快拿着检验报告回来了，眉头深锁地盯着报告看了好一会儿。

“上面写什么了？”Eddy从牙缝里挤出一个问句。

“……看不明白，”Brett承认道，“走吧，去给医生看看。”

Eddy痛苦地扶着墙站起来，Brett马上过来扶住他。Brett身上是淡淡的衣物柔顺剂味道，倚着他的时候Eddy感觉稍稍舒服了一点。他好想再离Brett近一些。

门诊部的医生戴上老花镜，研究了一会儿Eddy的检验报告。

“沙门氏菌感染，”医生下了结论，“同学，你吃什么啦？”

“他中午吃了生牛肉塔塔，一整份。”Brett帮他抢答道。

“你们这些学生，就爱吃这些怪里怪气的东西，”医生慢条斯理地摇了摇头，“回去好好休息吧，我可以给你出请假条。”

“没有处方吗？”Eddy牙齿打颤地问道。

“年轻人，休息两天就好了，”医生说，“对了，记住多喝点水。”

“但是，这上面说要是细菌流进血里，人就会死掉，”Brett拿着一本从医院取阅架上拿来的《默沙东诊疗手册（家庭版）》，忧虑无比地说，“您确定不给点抗生素什么的吗？”

“谢了兄弟，这可太令人安心了。”Eddy咬牙评论道。

“抗生素只会让他难受的时间更长，”医生扶了扶老花镜，“以及他没得艾滋病，也没到70岁，患菌血症的风险很低。”

Brett又和医生讨价还价了几个来回，最终帮Eddy讨了一盒没什么用处的退烧止痛药。Eddy倚着Brett的身体出了诊疗室，接着又吐了一回；Brett扶着他在医院的长椅上坐下，一双下垂眼忧心忡忡地看着他。

“吃一颗药吧，能让你好受点，”Brett剥了一粒药给他，又抬手去碰Eddy的额头，“哥们，我觉得你有点发烧。”

Brett的手凉凉的，那柔软的触感覆上去的时候，Eddy禁不住舒服地叹了口气。为什么Brett一点小小的举动，就能让他好受这么多？但那只小手很快离开了，而他的痛苦也迅速地卷土重来。

Eddy吃了药，暗暗希望这药能有点效果。他接着勉力坐直身体，一只手搁在Brett肩膀上，“Brett，帮我拿一下我的琴。”

“你干什么？”Brett警觉地站起来，“你病成这样了，还想干什么？”

“我晚上有乐团演出，你知道的，”Eddy低头捂住还在疼痛的肚子，接着撒谎道：“我觉得我好一点了，应该没问题。”

“你发什么傻？”Brett半蹲下来看着他，这回眼睛里的关切怎么都盛不住了，“你看你现在站得起来吗？”

“我……”Eddy想要反驳，但他真的没法确定自己站起来能走几步；然而，他也不想放弃今晚的乐团演出。这次乐团的试音他面了好几轮，排练也很下了一番功夫，更别说今天晚上是这个乐季的乐团首演。撇开这些不谈，Eddy不是一个乐意给别人添麻烦的人，如果他现在临时告假，那乐团要上哪儿去找人？

“你不要去了，我载你回家，”Brett摇摇头道，“乐团演出，我替你去。”

“Brett……”Eddy看着Brett认真的眼睛，知道他不是在开玩笑，“你晚上不是还有安排吗？一对一指导课什么的。”

“我没事，没什么安排，”Brett别开眼睛，说话时握住了Eddy的手，“有也可以推掉。”

Brett手心凉沁沁的，那柔软的触感和舒服的温度叫Eddy留恋不已，似乎纾解了一些他的痛苦。如果可以，他真想一直握着Brett的手，与他靠得更近。

“你都不知道我要拉什么呢。”

“那你说说看啰。”

Eddy这会儿又有点恶心了，他没答话，直接从包里翻出练习过的乐谱递给Brett。

“巴伯：弦乐柔板，”Brett读道，“这我闭着眼睛都能拉——交给我好了，Eddy……”

“还有一首，还有一首。”Eddy提醒他。

“肖斯塔科维奇：第十三交响曲，”Brett盯着乐谱沉吟道，“肖十三是哪首来着……”

“哥们，你行不行啊！”Eddy觉得自己要发出惨叫了。

“「娘子谷」！是「娘子谷」没错吧，”Brett及时想了起来，“降b小调那一首。啧，这选的曲子，真是一个比一个丧。”

“你能拉吗？”Eddy问他。

“能拉，能拉，”Brett努力做出可靠的样子，“肖十三反正合唱的声音很大，我大不了小声视奏……”

“大哥！”Eddy虚弱地惨叫，“要不然我还是自己上吧——”

“你别去了，Eddy，”Brett按住他的手，放低了声音，“没事的，交给我。”

这会儿他脸上的神色变得认真，不再有任何玩笑的成分。Eddy看着他，不知为何就感到没来由的心安；如果是Brett，那就没问题。他发觉自己从小到大或多或少一直是有些依赖Brett的，好像一件事若是交给他去做，别的就不用担心。Brett要参加的比赛，想必很有含金量；Brett领奏一支乐队，效果一定没问题；Brett报考的大学，怎么也不会是坏大学。如果依靠着他，很多问题好像都能迎刃而解。读大学以后Eddy总觉得自己长大了，已经比Brett高大，心里也希望可靠的那个人变成自己。但生病的时候，Brett的存在似乎就是能让他感到安心，让他觉得可以依靠。就这一次，Eddy疲倦地想着，就交给Brett吧。

Brett扶着他站起来，一边往外走一边说：“我载你回去吧，开你的车，正好帮你把车开回去。”

Eddy从善如流地在副驾驶落了座，把车钥匙交给了Brett。他上车以后开始觉得精疲力竭，好像魂魄都被抽走了一半。Brett在他旁边低声嘟囔了几句；Eddy在心里叹了口气，知道Brett焦虑或者紧张的时候才会变得话多。

Brett开车开得很快，这回更是快得像后面有人在撵他。Eddy被他晃得有些晕，这会儿胃又开始痉挛似的痛了，他侧过脸去颤抖地出了口气。

Brett肉眼可见地变得更紧张了，握着方向盘的的指节发白。“你怎么了，Eddy？”忧虑从他紧绷的声线里渗了出来，“坚持一下，很快就到了。”

Eddy强压下去再度泛上来的恶心感——见鬼，他已经吐无可吐了。“你开慢一点，我有点晕车。”他低低地说。

Brett马上降低了速度，但刹车的惯性使Eddy难受得更厉害了，他几乎感到头昏眼花。Brett深锁着眉头，神色里开始流露出慌张，好像不知道该看路还是该看Eddy。

“抱歉，哥们，让你担心了。”Eddy平复了半晌，终于半阖上眼睛，叹气似的说。他开始感到昏昏欲睡，退烧止痛药起效这么快吗？

他快要睡着的时候听到Brett低低地说了一句：“求你以后别再吃生肉了。”

Brett把Eddy的车倒进车库，扶着Eddy进了屋。Eddy的妈妈招呼Brett进来喝茶，但Brett似乎没有什么喝茶的心思，只是把药和病历本交给Eddy妈妈，又三言两语讲了一下情况。Eddy妈妈用台湾话骂了两句倒霉儿子吃东西不小心，“出门不看农民历”，Eddy虚弱地也用台湾话反驳了一下，Brett在一旁没忍住笑。Brett已经不怎么会讲台湾话了，但每次听到还是觉得很亲切。

Brett跟着Eddy进了屋，看着Eddy在床上躺下并悲惨地蜷成一团。

“好可怜啊，”Brett皱着眉头，于心不忍地说，“你好好休息吧，明天也不要去学校了。”

Eddy嗯了一声，接着想起了什么似的说：“你要不要开我的车去乐团？”

Brett摇摇头说：“我搭公车过去。时间不早，我也该走了。”

他走之前又摸了一次Eddy的额头，那凉沁沁的触感叫Eddy留恋得眼睛发酸，差一点就央他留下来不要走。他最终还是忍住了；Brett向Eddy和Eddy妈妈道了别，然后背着琴盒匆匆离去了。

“Brett对你很够朋友啊，”妈妈叹了口气，对Eddy说，“你也要真诚地待人家才是。”

Eddy躺在床上睁大了眼睛，一瞬间以为被妈妈发现了他最大的秘密；他倏地转过头去看，妈妈神色如常，似乎并非话里有话。Eddy侧过脸去，心虚地叹了口气。

“是啊，”他也不知道是在对谁说话，“我要好好待他。”

Eddy闭上眼睛，发觉时间才过去一分钟，他已经开始发了疯似的想念Brett——他的声音，他的存在，他手掌凉悠悠的温度，他瘦小的身材和雪白的手臂。他对Brett的爱恋已经膨胀到了令他自己都恐慌的程度，任什么容器都盛不下，还在继续发了疯似的蔓生滋长。他没法想象没有Brett的生活，Brett不在的未来，他连想想都觉得空洞可怕。一些平时被他强压下去的绮念这会儿纷纷趁虚而入了，一个接一个地占领了他的脑袋，Eddy想着自己怕是真的病得不轻。那些绮念的对象统统是Brett，Eddy烧成浆糊的脑子咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，煮着的都是这些绮念织出的梦。那些爱恋、悲伤、憧憬、思念和欲望都搅和在一起，在Eddy的梦里扭曲成匪夷所思的形状，呈现出光怪陆离的色彩。那些梦都指向Brett一人；他是第一个梦，也是最后一个梦。


End file.
